


You'll Never Guess How

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Soran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Lindsey comes down with a bad case of bacterial bronchitis, and Emily basically forces Lindsey into letting her be taken care of. Will Emily's caring side be the tipping point for Lindsey to admit her secret love for her best friend?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi world! I've never posted anything before, but my best friend insisted that I give it a shot, so here we go. This one's based off of some tumblr post I've seen floating around about significant others getting each other sick, and it made me want to write about it.
> 
> PS: I am not a doctor so if something is like inaccurate please don't get mad, it's fiction!

Lindsey awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, and she rolled over and answered before even looking at the caller ID.

“Hello?” she whispered, her voice basically gone from coughing all night the night before.

“Linds! Where were you at practice today?” Emily Sonnett’s voice boomed out through the speaker of her phone.

She coughed up some gunk before answering, her voice coming back a little, but still pretty scratchy.

“I emailed Mark this morning, I think I’m just coming down with something Em, did he not tell you guys?”

“He just said you told him you weren’t feeling well, but I didn’t know if that meant like you were upset because something like happened or if you were actually sick,” Emily rambled, explaining her reason for worry.

“Nope, just a bad cold I think. I also think I have a fever,” Lindsey admitted, as she had the fan on full blast in her room.

“You think? You didn’t go to the doctor?” Sonnett asked.

“I haven’t even left my bed all day Son, so no I haven’t gone to the doctor.”

“Alright, well it’s only 4, so if we hurry we can still get into a clinic. Can you try and get dressed for me? Even if it’s just sweats, I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay?” Sonnett said, her voice light and soft, and it made Lindsey feel all good inside that Sonnett cared so much about her. 

“Are you sure? If you’re busy that’s okay, I’ll be okay Em,” Lindsey stated, hoping that Emily would still say yes.

“I’m very sure Linds, I’m gonna go take care of some stuff but I’ll be there in ten. Get your cute, sick butt up and get dressed!” 

And with that she ended the call, leaving Lindsey to dig deep down and find the motivation to make herself look like she hadn’t slept all night because she had been hacking up a lung.

Lindsey pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants, and a light pink sweatshirt that fit her perfectly, but actually was one of Emily’s oversized ones she stole, and a cap to mask the grease in her hair from not having showered.

She saw Emily’s car pull into the parking lot, and walked out and got in the front seat.

“Hey sicky, eat this soup,” Sonnett grinned, thrusting a thermos of what appeared to be chicken noodle soup into Lindsey’s lap.

“Em, you didn’t have to do this,” Lindsey said, feeling bad that Emily was going out of her way for this.

“But I wanted to, because being sick sucks. Besides I’m pretty sure it’s in the best friend contract somewhere,” Emily teased, causing Lindsey to roll her eyes in response. “I texted the team that you were just not feeling well, and they all sent get well wishes,” Sonnett informed her, driving them to the walk-in clinic down the street.

Lindsey ate her soup the rest of the way there, while Emily told her about what she missed at practice that day.

When they got to the office, Emily helped Lindsey out of the car, opened all the doors, and kept her hand on the small of Lindsey’s back until they had gotten checked in and were seated in the waiting room.

Lindsey was attempting to fill out her paperwork, but it was clear that between the fever, coughing, and lack of sleep, she was struggling with it.

“Here Linds, just let me fill it out,” Emily said softly, gently taking the clipboard out of Lindsey’s hands.

Lindsey let her have it, but still protested, well as much as she could considering she had no voice.

“You won’t even know what to put down,” Lindsey pointed out.

“I will too, now lay down and close your eyes, if I need to know something I’ll ask you okay?” Sonnett said, wrapping her free arm around Lindsey and forcing her to lay her head on her shoulder.

Lindsey reluctantly gave in, and closed her eyes.

It was nice to do this, to just lay on Emily without overthinking it. Normally she was very aware of herself anytime she touched Emily, and it left her feeling like she had been shocked anytime she did.

This was nice though, maybe it was because she was sick, but she wasn’t overthinking it all, just letting herself enjoy being held.

“Hey Linds, one question,” Emily whispered.

Lindsey’s eyes fluttered open, and she looked down at the papers.

“What’s our zip code? I kinda forgot it,” Emily admitted sheepishly.

“97205,” Lindsey whispered, scanning the sheets for any other blanks Emily might have missed.

Except she had them all filled in, to Lindsey’s surprise. Her allergies, her address, everything. Of course she knew everything but the zip code, the one thing they actually had in common on that sheet.

“How do you know all that stuff about me?” Lindsey asked, her voice still soft.

Emily seemed to giggle at Lindsey’s voice, but answered anyway. “I know lots of things about you silly, learning things about you is one of my favorite things to do.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Lindsey decided that was a satisfactory answer, and laid back down on Emily’s shoulder, a smile on her face.

Emily felt so warm and snuggly, and it made her feel so good and loved, she was pretty sure she wasn’t even that sick anymore at this point.

“Lindsey Horan?” a voice man’s voice called, bringing her out of her daze.

“Linds, time to get up and go back to the room,” Emily said, nudging Lindsey off her shoulder and helping her stand up. 

And as soon as she was on her feet, she realized that she was still extremely sick, Emily’s touch had just been tricking her into thinking she was okay. She whimpered quietly, and her hands were a little shaky, and she was pretty sure if she took one step forward she was going to fall over, that’s how light headed she was.

Emily figured this out pretty quickly, and wrapped her arm around her, guiding her back to follow the doctor into the room.

They brought her some water and crackers, and Emily told the doctor what had happened since she had been with her. 

Lindsey felt a little better after the crackers, and was able to tell the doctor what she had felt like all day, and they ran some tests on her before leaving her and Emily in the room alone to go read the results. 

“You feeling a little better? I got a little worried when we first walked back here, you were not looking so hot dude,” Emily said, relaxing as much as she could in the extra chair they brought into the room.

“Yeah, the crackers really helped, I was just super lightheaded,” Lindsey commented, leaning back against the cold wall of the office, as it felt good considering her fever was still fairly high.

“We can go get some food after this if you want?” Emily offered.

“I’ll be fine, but I’ll buy you food though for doing all of this for me,” Lindsey sighed.

Before Emily could reassure her once again that this was no big deal at all, the doctor came back in with the test results.

He explained that she had bacterial bronchitis, and that he had prescribed a medicine to a local pharmacy Lindsey had on file. It would be ready for pickup in an hour, and she needed to take it every morning and evening with food for seven days. 

“Just make sure you don’t kiss your girlfriend for a while, or you’ll probably get this too,” the doctor joked, leading us out of the room.

Lindsey choked at the statement, and burst into a flurry of coughs, which she quickly muffled in the sleeve of her (Emily’s) sweatshirt. And before she could explain that Emily was in fact not her girlfriend, the doctor had already rounded the corner, leaving her and a laughing Emily in the hallway. 

“Alrighty, girlfriend, let’s get out of here and get you all nice and comfy at home.”

Emily drove her back to her apartment, and immediately got Lindsey comfy on her couch with some of the comfiest blankets and pillows she could find. 

“Alright I have to go pick up your medicine but I’ll be right back,” Emily stated, putting a cup of water (with a straw of course) onto the coffee table next to her. 

“Wait Em, I’ll go get it, you can go get food and go on home,” Lindsey said, sitting up and starting to pull a blanket back.

Emily rushed over to the couch and lightly pushed Lindsey back down, tucking the blankets in tight. “Nope, you’re too sick so you’re staying right here. Now I’m turning on Grey’s Anatomy, and you better be here watching it when I get back, okay?”

Lindsey finally gave in and let it happen, and let herself enjoy the episode Emily put on (which may or may not have happened to be her favorite episode, how Emily knew that she didn’t know).

And before she knew it, Emily was bursting through her front door, with medicine, food from her favorite take-out place, some grocery bags, and an overnight bag.

Lindsey could hear her rummaging through the kitchen, and before she knew it a smiling Emily Sonnett entered her living room, two plates of food in hand, and Lindsey swore her heart skipped a beat. 

“Food for you m’lady,” she said, laying the plate of food in Lindsey’s lap.

“I told you I wasn’t hungry Em,” Lindsey whined, feeling grateful but guilty all at once.

“Except I know you are hungry, you just felt bad, I know that look Linds. Besides, the doctor says you have to eat before you take your medicine.”

Emily took a seat on the other end of the couch, and Lindsey switched the TV to a soccer game that was playing, and they watched the game while enjoying the food. 

When they were done, Emily cleaned up and then proceeded to entertain Lindsey by showing her the dance she had learned from some social media platform the night before, and how she couldn’t wait to teach it to Rose at the next National Team camp, and Lindsey laughed through the coughing. 

Afterwards Emily gave her the medicine, and then brought her into her bathroom. 

“What are you doing?” Lindsey asked, her voice still not sounding so good.

“I read an article online that said hot baths or showers help, and so I’m going to make you a nice relaxing bath, do you want the pink bath bomb or the blue one?”

Lindsey couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. “Pink please.”

Once Emily got it all set up (with her phone playing a signature Sonnett spotify playlist to help her relax of course) she left Lindsey to take her bath, and got into the backpack that she had packed. 

Lindsey got out of the bath when the water got cold, and wrapped herself up in the towel. Walking into her bedroom, she saw a pile of clothes on the bed with a sticky note on top of them. 

Here’s some comfy clothes to wear  
to bed, I’ll be sleeping on the couch  
if you need anything! :) -Sonnett

Lindsey smiled, and saw the sweats were Emily’s oversized Portland Thorns sweats, and the sweatshirt was one of her old UVA soccer hoodies, and Lindsey was once again smiling at Emily’s thoughtfulness and kindness. 

And when she pulled the hoodie over her head and it smelled exactly like Emily, she knew that there was no way Emily Sonnett was sleeping on that couch tonight. 

So she shuffled out to the living room, where Sonnett was laying in the dark on her phone, scrolling through social media, and sat down on the other end of the couch.

“You feeling any better?” Emily asked, putting her phone down, making the room pitch black aside from the stream of light that led from the open door to the bedroom.

“A lot actually, the bath was really nice and I think the medicine is kicking in,” Lindsey said, scooting over so she was lying on Emily’s outstretched legs.

“Well it’s getting pretty late Linds, and that article said that you should get lots of rest so you start to feel better—”

“Can you come hold me?” Lindsey said, feeling small and it clearly reflecting in her voice.

“What did you say Linds?” Emily said, her voice going softer as well.

“Can you come and hold me in my bed? At least until I fall asleep? I know you’ve already done so much for me but I just really want to cuddle right now,” Lindsey admitted.

Silence filled the room briefly, and Lindsey almost stood up to reassure Emily that she didn’t have to, but then Emily spoke up.

“Okay, but if I get sick because you cough on me in the night it’s all your fault,” Emily teased, standing up and helping Lindsey to her feet as well.

Emily led her back into her bedroom and got her all cozy under the covers, and crawled in next to her, letting Lindsey wrap around her like a koala as Emily rubbed her back. 

Lindsey’s breathing evened out, and Emily could tell she had fallen asleep, but decided not to leave. Something about Lindsey always made it hard for Emily to leave.

When Lindsey woke up the next morning, still wrapped up in Emily, she was so happy. 

Well, as happy as she could be considering she couldn’t breathe out of her nose. 

She extracted herself from Emily’s arms, attempting to not wake her up in the process, but failing anyways as Emily’s hazel eyes fluttered open next to her. 

Lindsey opened her mouth to apologize, but Emily cut her off. “It’s okay, go blow your nose, I’ll get your morning dose ready.”

When Lindsey finally felt like she could partly breathe again, she wandered into the kitchen, where Emily appeared to be making breakfast. 

“Can I take my medicine now you think?” Lindsey questioned, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

“As long as you eat my gourmet breakfast after, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“What are you cooking Chef Sonnett?” Lindsey asked, taking a seat at the island and swallowing the pill.

“The Great Horan’s favorite, avocado toast,” Emily said, flashing her the avocado mixture she had been mixing in a bowl.

“Oh my god, you don’t know how much I want to kiss you right now, god I love you,” Lindsey said, sinking into her arms on the table. 

Once Lindsey realized what she just admitted, she froze. 

She looked up, and Emily was frozen as well, facing the toaster.

“I mean, like cause you’re so amazing, that sounded weird, probably the sleep still wearing off, or the meds, or you know this is really messing with my head,” Lindsey rambled. 

Emily had resumed her making of the toast, but still hadn’t said anything.

Lindsey sighed. “Y’know, fuck this. It isn’t the sickness. I’m in love with you Emily Sonnett, I think about kissing you basically all the time, and I’m tired of you not knowing. So if you want to leave right now, that’s fine, you never have to talk to me again I just needed to tell—“

Lindsey was cut off, as Sonnett had turned around and in a flash was in front of Lindsey, and pushed her way in between Lindsey’s legs on the chair and kissed her, holding Lindsey’s face in her hands as she attempted to pour everything she was feeling into the kiss. 

When they pulled apart, both equally breathless (okay, so maybe Lindsey was a little more out of breath, but it caught her by surprise, and she’s sick), Emily pressed her forehead against Lindsey’s.

“Linds, I’m so in love with you too, I can’t even tell you how much I love you, I’m sorry I’m so bad with words,” Emily said, her hands shaking slightly as she cradled Lindsey’s cheeks, rubbing her thumbs across them softly and affectionately.

“It’s okay Em, you don’t have to be good with the words, I know, you show me how much you love me all the time and that means so much to me,” Lindsey responded, her voice still hoarse from the kiss. 

Emily kissed her again, lighter this time, and Lindsey could not stop smiling. 

Lindsey felt like she could have kissed her forever, but sadly her stomach betrayed her by growling louder than ever.

“Time to feed the beast!” Emily teased, kissing her on the forehead one last time before returning to preparing the toast. 

They ate their toast and then returned to the couch for a day filled with cuddles and Netflix.

As they were sitting there watching a movie, Lindsey realized something. 

“Em, you’re gonna get sick.”

“What do you mean?”

“You kissed me, you’re going to get bronchitis now,” Lindsey explained, trying to keep herself from coughing on Emily even more than she already had.

“Oh please, my immune system is so strong, I’ll be fine.”

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Lindsey said, snuggling back into the cocky women she loved for some reason (she knew the exact reasons, but she was just going to pretend she didn’t for the moment). 

The next day they had practice, however Emily insisted Lindsey wasn’t well enough to go, and informed Mark of that. So Lindsey had to stay home by herself, which Emily was unsure of.

“I’m sure Mark would understand if I told him I needed to take care of you,” Emily pointed out.

“But that’s the thing, I’ll be okay by myself for a few hours Em, besides he can’t have two of his star players missing practice,” Lindsey teased.

Emily grumbled about how Lindsey was the real star player, but reluctantly got ready for practice and kissed her goodbye on the forehead as she ran out the door.

Within the next few days, Lindsey got better, and by the fourth day of the medicine, Lindsey was ready to go back to practice with Emily.

Practice itself went fine, even though Lindsey felt a little out of shape, and she was more concerned about the amount of questions she was receiving about Emily, as the younger girl had already told the other members about their new relationship (with Lindsey’s permission obviously). 

But they were all super understanding and gave her some space, and only asked questions Lindsey was comfortable with answering. 

When they were in the locker room after though, Emily started coughing. A lot.

And when one of her teammates leaned over and felt Emily’s forehead and said she felt hot, Lindsey already knew what was wrong. 

So Lindsey loaded Emily up into her car and drove her to the same clinic they had been a week prior, and they were escorted back into the same exam room.

The doctor came in, and chuckled at the situation, recognizing the girls from their previous visit. He ran the tests, and Lindsey could tell by the smile he was fighting on his face what the results were.

“So, you have bacterial bronchitis, any idea how that might have happened?”

“Doc, you’ll never guess how,” Emily grinned, looking at Lindsey, who promptly rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics. 

But deep down Lindsey was excited to take care of her girlfriend, no matter how silly she was, because she was so in love with her and couldn’t wait to give her the love and care she deserved.


	2. Really It's All Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emily's sick, how will she handle being alone while Lindsey's at practice? And who's fault is it really that Emily can't kiss her girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! This second chapter is honestly a product of my procrastination, and the fact that I'm pretty busy the rest of this week so I wanted to write the second part while this was still fresh and stuff. Thank you so much for the support on the first part, I literally cried in my dorm room (of happiness obviously). 
> 
> And with that here's the second part!

Emily blew her nose and threw the tissue on the ground, adding to the growing pile that had formed throughout the morning. 

You see at the time, kissing Lindsey seemed like a wonderful idea. And don’t get her wrong, she wouldn’t take it back for anything, she just really wished that she didn’t have to get sick because of it. 

But now she was sick, and had to stay home by herself while Lindsey went to practice. And being alone was extremely boring. 

She did get to stay at Lindsey’s house though, because they both agreed it made more sense for Emily to just stay there so the germs didn’t spread to Emily’s place, and because Lindsey insisted that she was going to take care of her. 

Since Lindsey had been gone she had already called her mom and her sister, and everyone else she wanted to talk to was either busy, at practice with Lindsey, or well, Lindsey.

Checking her phone for the millionth time that day, she noticed that it was about time for lunch, and Lindsey had said she made some soup and left it in the fridge for her. 

She got up and shuffled into the kitchen and got the soup out of the fridge, as well as a gatorade (with little notes on them that said “eat me!” and “drink me!” that made Sonnett smile) and sat down at the table. Lindsey had told her she could eat it on the couch, but she decided to eat at the table anyway because she knew that her spilling the soup was a likely event.

The soup could have been amazing, but it also could have been awful, Emily really couldn’t taste anything because of how sick she was. However, it was warm and it felt really nice on her throat, so she was definitely going to have to thank Lindsey later.

After the soup, the boredom quickly returned, and Emily was left with nothing to do in a house that technically wasn’t even hers (even though it felt like home because of Lindsey).

So, she decided that instead of sitting on the couch for another two hours, she would get up and explore what Lindsey had around her house. 

She wandered over to the desk Lindsey had set up in the corner of the living room, that served as a makeshift office. She contemplated getting on Lindsey’s computer and finding some free games to play, but opted to stay off screens for a little bit and find something else to do.

Opening one of Lindsey’s desk drawers, she found a pack of unopened colored pencils, as well as an adult coloring book. Deciding this would be good enough, she opened the box and dumped the pencils out. 

She flipped through the designs in the book, because she obviously wanted it to be a pretty one, one that Lindsey would like. Eventually she settled on a complex flower design, that would hopefully entertain her until practice ended. 

And it was doing a pretty good job of keeping her entertained until, well until she finished it. And there was still 30 minutes until Lindsey came home.

Next logical decision was to obviously hang her masterpiece on the fridge (it turned out beautiful, obviously). 

30 minutes is actually quite a lot of time to work with, especially when you’re Emily and you’ve been bored all day. 

And so when Lindsey walked into her apartment and there were paper snowflakes taped to her walls and hanging from her ceilings, she was in shock.

“What the actual fuck Sonnett?” 

Emily stepped into the entryway, a giant grin spread across her face. “Welcome to my winter wonderland!” she boomed, pressing play on her phone and Let it Snow started playing through every speaker in Lindsey’s apartment. 

“So,” Emily said, dancing her way over to Lindsey, “what do you think?”

Lindsey took in her surroundings once more before looking at her girlfriend, shaking her head. Where did this girl come up with this stuff? 

“God I love you Emily Sonnett,” she sighed, picking Emily up bridal style and spinning her around. 

Emily’s giggles in Lindsey’s ear made her smile even more, happy that her girlfriend wasn’t taking the sickness too hard.

“I really enjoyed your soup at lunch babe,” Emily said, her voice still slightly scratchy as she was still getting over the sickness. Emily wrapped her arms around Lindsey and let her hold her there, relishing in the fact that the love of her life was finally home.

“I am a master chef,” Lindsey remarked, rubbing Emily’s back and trying to guide them at least out of the entryway. 

“And I’m just awesome at everything. Speaking of how great I am, come see the picture I drew for you, it’s on the fridge!” Emily exclaimed, grabbing Lindsey’s hand and dragging her into the kitchen. 

“Baby, baby, slow down! We’ve got plenty of time,” Lindsey laughed, but letting it happen anyways.

Lindsey fawned over Emily’s coloring, and then started to make them dinner so Emily could take her next round of meds. 

Emily still had winter themed music playing, even though it wasn’t even around the holidays, and proceeded to dance through Lindsey’s cooking.

“How long did you sleep this morning?” Lindsey asked out of curiosity, because she definitely did not feel like she had this much energy when she was sick.

“I didn’t get off the couch until lunch, but then I colored for a while, so I’ve only been up for about an hour,” she explained, and then launching into a coughing fit, reminding Lindsey of the congestion that came along with the sickness. 

She quickly got the meal on the table, and Emily once again complimented her on her cooking skills, which made her blush. She helped Emily take her medicine (and by helped she means forced) and they caught up on what Emily had missed at practice.

After the meal Emily insisted on helping her with the dishes, and splashed as much water onto herself and Lindsey as possible. And as much fun as that was, the hot water gave Lindsey an idea.

“How about after this I make you a nice hot bath and you can wear my sweats?” Lindsey proposed.

“That sounds heavenly, wonder where you got that idea from?” Emily teased, but headed back into the bathroom. 

Lindsey got the water just right, and kissed Emily on the forehead before leaving her alone in the bathroom.

And when Emily came out and joined her on the couch in one of Lindsey’s old PSG sweatshirts and her National Team sweatpants, Lindsey couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. 

“Come here baby, let me hold you,” Lindsey said, opening her arms and guiding Emily onto her lap. 

Emily pressed herself into Lindsey, and sighed in the relief, warmth, and love that was radiating off of Lindsey.

“Hey Linds?”

“Yeah Em?”

“I like really missed you today,” Emily stated.

Lindsey hummed in response, rubbing Emily’s back to try and coerce her into telling her what was on her mind, knowing she wasn’t done with just that statement.

“And I know we’ve been apart for longer amounts of time, and it wasn’t even like a whole day, but I just really missed you. Am I like clingy or desperate or something?” she admitted, her tone shaky with the last question. 

With that, Lindsey gave her a reassuring squeeze and used her free hand to play with Emily’s hair.

“Not at all baby, that’s called being in love,” Lindsey explained, smiling lovingly down at her girlfriend, who seemed so small yet so fierce that Lindsey never thought she would ever get to see this side of her, but she was so grateful for it as it made her love the woman even more.

“Really?”

“Really, because that’s how I feel about you,” Lindsey said.

They sat there in silence for what could have been hours, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, just relishing in the fact that they could be like this now, that they were the ones for each other.

“You know how much crap the team has given me the past few days you’ve been gone?” Lindsey stated, breaking the silence with a chuckle.

“Aw, is The Great Horan getting teased at practice?” Sonnett teased, turning herself towards her girlfriend and grabbing her cheeks.

“Yes, yes I am. And I don’t have my knight in shining armor to save me from the evil clutches of the girls we call our teammates,” Lindsey pouted. 

“I am pretty tough, aren’t I?” 

“So so tough, the toughest baby I got,” Lindsey said, laying a kiss onto Emily’s forehead.

“I’m the only baby you’ve got,” Emily pointed out.

“I mean…” Lindsey started, clearly teasing, but getting the reaction out of Emily she wanted.

“Lindsey Horan if you’ve got a side hoe I swear—wait am I the side hoe? Emily Sonnett is too good to be a side hoe,” she rambled. 

Lindsey laughed at her reaction, and also at the fact that Emily was pretty correct in her statement. Emily Sonnett was way too good to be anything but her one and only. 

“Oh baby, you’re never going to be my side hoe, you’re the only baby I want and will ever want for the rest of my life,” Lindsey reassured her.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Emily sighed, relaxing into Lindsey’s arms once more.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Lindsey offered, beginning to reach for the remote on the coffee table beside them.

“Can we just go to bed?” Emily asked, a yawn almost cutting her off. “I’m super sleepy and I just want you and me in your bed right now.”

Lindsey laughed, and kissed Emily on the forehead. “The dancing from earlier is really kicking your ass now, huh?” she teased, but guided Emily back into her bedroom anyway.

They climbed into bed, and were quickly wrapped up in one another.

“Hey, you know what I just realized?” Lindsey asked.

“What did you just realize with that uneducated brain of yours?” Emily muffled into Lindsey’s shoulder.

“I realized that—hey just because I didn’t go to college doesn’t mean I’m not smart!” Lindsey argued.

Emily laughed, and Lindsey felt warmth spread throughout her body as the vibrations hit her, and she couldn’t even be mad anymore because she would do just about anything to make her girlfriend laugh.

“You are so smart baby, so smart you didn’t even need college, you were too good,” Emily stated confidently, kissing Lindsey’s shoulder.

“Don’t kiss me sicky, and thank you for admitting the truth. As I was saying, we don’t have practice for two days, and then you get to come back on Monday, isn’t that great?” 

“It’s truly wonderful, I don’t think I would survive another day without you. I mean you saw the winter wonderland, I was really getting bored.”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong. You know we’re gonna have to take that down at some point right?” Lindsey asked.

Emily’s jaw dropped in shock. “What? I worked so hard on that,” she pouted.

Lindsey giggled and pulled her girlfriend tighter. “Oh baby, we’ll leave a few of them up on the fridge with your picture, deal?”

“Deal.”

Lindsey kissed Emily on the forehead in response, and Emily sighed dramatically at the action.

“What’s wrong now my love?” Lindsey asked.

“I just want you to kiss me for real, but I know you can’t because I’m sick, but I want you so bad,” she whined.

“Me too baby, but we’ve waited this many years without kissing and being just friends, so we can do it for a few more days and then neither of us will be sick, and you can kiss me as much as you want,” Lindsey stated.

“Ugh fine, you’re right. Why does my girlfriend have to be so smart?” 

“You must bring it out in me because you’re so childish.”

“Not childish Linds, just entertaining,” Emily retorted.

“Go to sleep Em.”

“Fine, goodnight, I love you so so much,” Emily said, snuggling into Lindsey and pulling the blanket closer.

“I love you too, sweet dreams baby.”

And just as silence began to set on them, Emily spoke up again.

“Really it’s all your fault.”

And Lindsey just sighed, but she pulled her girlfriend closer and laid one final kiss on her forehead before letting the sleep overtake her, content that she had the love of her life in her arms, and confident that neither of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for supporting this, it literally means the world to me!! I do love the fluffiness of it all, it always brightness up my day, so I really hope it made yours the slightest bit better. Like I said in the beginning, I've got quite the busy week, but hope to get more stuff up soon. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day you awesome people!!


End file.
